


When the Dust Settled

by overused_underrated



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Sleeping Together, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overused_underrated/pseuds/overused_underrated
Summary: NaNoWriMo - Day 6After the apocalypse doesn't happen, there is nothing left to do but go home. Follow everyone as they return to their lives, as things fall back into place
Relationships: Adam Young & Arthur Young | Mr. Young (Good Omens), Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	When the Dust Settled

The earth shook, righting itself back into place. The air was tainted with sulfur. Everyone stood, all in a bit of shock. Dog rested beside Adam; the Them stood proud. Mr. Young was confused as to how they all ended up on the army base, but right now, he didn’t care. Dinner was almost ready and Mrs. Young did not want it to get cold... 

Newt reached out to Anathema, who gladly held his hand. Sergeant Shadwell marveled at his finger while Madame Tracy got reacquainted with herself. As for the demon and the angel, they were _exhausted_. 

Just as they had come, each party went their separate ways. The Them happily returned home to their families, each feeling a bit braver than they had before. Their weapons had been left on the battlefield- there was no longer a need for them. That night, they each held their parents and siblings a bit tighter; they slept deeper and had nothing but pleasant dreams.

Adam and Mr. Young returned home to Deirdre, who was just about done with dinner. Dog found his spot under the table, ready for any unwanted scraps from his master, while Adam washed up for dinner. Mr. Young shook his head at his wife, dazed from confusion. Discipline could wait until tomorrow. Tonight, they agreed, being with each other was more important. 

Sgt. Shadwell returned home with Madame Tracy, who put on a spot of tea for the both of them. He sprawled out on her nicely upholstered couch, letting the exhaustion of the day fill his aching bones. After all, witchfinding was serious work. She, on the other hand, curled up on her comfy chair with a book and her tea. Madame Tracy read silently as Shadwell drifted off to sleep.

Newt returned with Anathema to the small, wrecked cottage. Nearly everything she owned was tossed about the room in a chaotic mess. Newt took a corner of the room, slowly gathering tossed papers and scattered belongings. They worked into the evening, restoring the cottage to its original furnishing. Anathema made dinner for them, trading in her pentacle and cauldron for a whisk and oven. They sat. They ate. And when they were done, they slept in her bed. For the first time in the young witch's life, there were no prophecies to fulfill. 

The angel and demon were the last to leave. Without the Bently, and no energy to miracle themselves home, they walked to the bus stop at the edge of town. They sat in the aftermath, knowing more than everyone else did- but they didn't _quite_ understand how they escaped. They drank as they waited, the future unknown. The bookshop was gone. Heaven and Hell were pissed. One prophecy remained. The bus picked up the tired gentlemen and returned them to London. Crowley’s offer was accepted, and both ventured to his flat. Crowley took a shower, rinsing off the dirt, grime, and fear from the day. When he was done, he returned to the angel, dressed in a silk sleep set. Aziraphale had been admiring both the momentoes Crowley had kept over the years and his remarkable plants. The demon handed Aziraphale a matching set of pajamas- a minor miracle from many moons ago. It had been a very long day, and whether the angel liked it or not, they both needed to sleep. Aziraphale smiled and happily changed into his perfectly sized pajamas and joined Crowley in bed. The two slept peacefully, for the first time in who knows how long. And in that moment, all was right with the world. It was quiet, calm, and most importantly, it was still there. 


End file.
